


Фотограф

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [14]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Дэдпул ищет себе тот единственный и неповторимый.
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Wade Wilson
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 4





	Фотограф

**Author's Note:**

> Автор признает, что трава оказалась забористой и кумаристой. 14 день идёт своим чередом.
> 
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 14. Фотограф

Уэйда посещает новое увлечение. Не то чтобы потребности его организма изменились, он перестал пошлить на каждом шагу и даже не думал о сексе. Нет, всё оставалось по-старому. Но эта грань увлечения связывала все его ненормальные замашки в одно целое, может, даже более безобидное, чем мечты о разнообразной ебле.  
С тех пор как Ванесса отстрапонила его зад, Уилсона не покидает четкое желание выискать такой же крепкий, твердый, толстый член вживую. Как ни странно, его не самую умную голову посетила мысль о своеобразном кастинге. Он решил сфотографировать будущих претендентов на эту роль и потом выбрать из них подходящий орган на досуге. С этого и началась странная карьера маньяка фотографа у Дэдпула, через плечо плотно поселилась сумка с кофром, где находился новехонький украденный фотик из ближайшего техно-магазина. Он ловил трахающиеся парочки в переулках…

**_Да ладно! Я в один только переулок ходил, за баром «Кэнди»!_**

Он сфотографировал за гей-клубом «Зайчик» двух слащавых мальчиков, выставляя пистолет дальше фотоаппарата; за рестораном «Селлерс» были застуканы начальник и разнузданная секретарша на красных шпильках; а на подземной парковке под торговым центром нашлась парочка любителей позажиматься в машине.

**_Я же не виноват, что они везде трахались! Поймали меня, ладно, признаю. Были переулки. Много._**

Дэдпул заставлял показывать мужиков свои эрегированные члены, угрожая оружием, и лихо клацал кнопкой фотоаппарата, озаряя вспышкой темные уголки и улочки, а также смущенных партнёров по экстремальному траху. Первым, конечно, пал его друг, который и ушам своим не поверил, когда Уэйд признался, что он ищет.  
— Ты не пойми неправильно, я тебя, если что, использую не как живого человека, а как дилдо, — заверял Уилсон охуевшего Хорька. — Только мне нужен твой идеальный размер, будь другом, поработай рукой, и я тебя сфоткаю.  
Тот сопротивлялся недолго, направленный в его лицо ствол пушки развеял все сомнения в серьезности намерений Уилсона. Дэдпул долго рассматривал сфотографированные экземпляры, распечатанные на глянцевой бумаге формата А5, но так и не мог найти приличный и удовлетворяющий его фаллос.

**_У Росомахи был бы что надо! Вот только привкус его адамантовых когтей до сих пор на языке._**

Через месяц своих скитаний и тяжёлых дум, Уэйд пришел к умозаключению, что не удовлетворит его задницу никто качественнее того самого страпона. Проблема заключалась в том, что нужно кого-то заставить примерять его на себя. Друг отказался, памятуя стыд дрочки в сортире и последующее фото, он заверил Уилсона, что уж лучше пуля в башке, чем трах с монстром.  
Ноунеймов к своему самому сокровенному подпускать не хотелось. Не то чтобы Дэдпул боялся. Нет. Просто в такой момент хотелось расслабиться и не рефлексировать, полностью отдаться процессу. Вот так он оказался на пороге школы Ксавьера. Уже при нажатии на дверной звонок, его осенила мысль, что Колосса он так и не сфоткал и даже не посмотрел на его хозяйство. Хотя не так давно познакомился с ним кулаком. Железные яйца.  
Обладатель железных яиц возник на пороге через минуту, словно уловил ход мыслей развратного Уэйда.  
— Чего тебе? — вздыхая, поинтересовался огромный мутант.  
— Покажи свой член! Я его сфоткаю! Или нет…

**_Стоп. Стоп. Стоп. Я сказал не так. Я сказал: «Я верю, что у тебя есть то, что заставит меня кончать всю ночь напролет. Покажи мне свой хуй, и обещаю, я лишу тебя девственности». Это было пафосно, незабываемо и вполне отличное предложение для Колосса._**

— Ты совсем стыд потерял, Уэйд. Иди с озабоченными такое проворачивай! — почему-то обиделся Колосс и хотел закрыть дверь, но Дэдпул видел цель и не видел препятствий, проскользнул в приоткрытую щель между дверью и косяком, наступая след в след на огромного титана. Тот отступил, но пристально наблюдал за охамевшим гостем, двигался вперед спиной в попытке скрыться от ненормального.  
— Что тебе стоит? Я же на тебе прокачусь, в ответ подставляться не нужно. Если, конечно, у тебя тот, идеальный и самый крепкий член из всех, которые я повидал.  
— Уэйд совсем тронулся, — философски изрёк Колосс, пятясь по коридору мимо тяжелых дверей учебных кабинетов. В школе было предсказуемо пусто.

**_Там всегда пусто. Я думаю, многое значит моё воображение. Я могу не замечать снующих школьников. Цель моего интереса была вот — руку протяни и нащупаешь крепкий фаллос в обтягивающих штанишках._**

— Как скажешь. Мне всё равно. Дай посмотреть, — пожал плечами Уилсон и впихнул несопротивляющегося Колосса в первую попавшуюся на пути открытую комнату. Оказалось, в кухню. — Только не думай сейчас превращаться в человеческий образ, меня интересует именно стальной член.  
— Идиот! Выметайся!  
— Вот уж нет! Ты посмотри на всё это! — Уилсон достал ворох фотографий, сделанных на качественный фотоаппарат и распечатанных на принтере в подвальчике типографии, пока та была закрыта. Стопка вынырнула из-за пазухи, из прорези приоткрытого костюма на вороте. — Этот маленький, этот тоненький, тут, — да ты только глянь, — слишком большой!  
Дэдпул вошёл в раж и рассыпал фотографии на гладкой деревянной столешнице, тыкал пальцем, затянутым в красную перчатку, на разные мужские члены, высвеченные вспышкой фотоаппарата. Колосс выглядел охуевшим и очень смущенным. Если бы не броня, он был бы красным как свежесваренный рак, уж Уэйд в этом не сомневался. — Ты моё спасение! Зудит всё и тянет, как хочется выебать себя подходящей штуковиной!

**_Он ещё целый час строил из себя недотрогу, увиливал и говорил, что не такой, но я его уломал._**

— Хорошо! Засранец ты эдакий! Спасу от тебя нет! Я не думал, что ты мне час будешь мозги выносить своими фантазиями. Грязными и непотребными. На! Смотри! — Колосс рывком приспустил обтягивающие штаны до бедра.  
Уэйд увиденным остался доволен, настолько доволен, что сглотнул во рту вязкую слюну и потянулся руками трогать, мять и гладить. Пришлось даже перчатки стянуть, но Колосс и так уже предоставил себя в полное пользование, зажмурил глаза, стоял возле стола, упёршись стальными ладонями в столешницу и, кажется, даже не дышал.  
— Чудо какое! Стальное и сверкающее. Идеально! Точь-в-точь страпон Ванессы, — вещал Дэдпул, гладил теплый металл, и внутри у него всё трепетало от предвкушения. Он так и нанизался задницей, оттопырив её и принимая жадной дыркой член Колосса, который замер в одной позе.

**_Надо было фотоаппарат дать Сверхзвуковой Боеголовке, чтобы клацнула снимок на память, но она тогда так и не вышла навстречу мне._**

— Ох, ты ж, блядь! — выстанывал Уэйд, упирая руки в колени и пружиня на члене. — Как же долго я тебя искал.  
Колосс задвигался сам через долгие пять минут, решив ускорить настырного Дэдпула и выпроводить его вон как можно скорее. Он сжал стальными руками белеющие бедра Уилсона со спущенными под колени штанами и толкнулся, резко и глубоко, вырывая у Уэйда изо рта позорный стон. Вот теперь стало ещё лучше, Уилсон задвигал кулаком на своём члене и позорно кончил через минуту. К его удивлению, Колосс достиг оргазма следом, наполняя его совсем настоящим семенем.  
— Иди вон! — пробормотал Колосс, оттолкнув от себя довольное и разомлевшее тело.  
Дэдпул напоследок подтянул штаны и клацнул фотоаппаратом, который исправно болтался на шее, ожидая сенсации, запечатлев на снимке всё ещё твердый и блестящий от смазки металлический член.  
Уэйд успел сбежать из особняка до того, как Колосс сообразил погнаться за ним. Ворох фотографий остался в школе Ксавьера, но Уилсон нашел то, что искал.


End file.
